


Bedtime Storm

by lilbabypup



Series: J.J/Alex Imagines [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabypup/pseuds/lilbabypup
Summary: Alex let out an audible groan and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. He tossed his jacket onto the coat hanger but missed, his jacket hitting the floor with a wet thud. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the couch, shoving his head into the pillow and groaning again loudly. He heard the bedroom door open, and J.J walked out into the living room.





	Bedtime Storm

Rain trickled down Alex’s face as he trudged through the street, his oversized jacket and sneakers soaked with water. He let out another sigh as he stepped into yet another puddle, splashing onto his jeans. He came up to his apartment door and fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, but instead pulling out a pair of earbuds, a random quarter, and a keychain. He finally found his keys and turned the doorknob, just to find out it was unlocked the whole time. He let out an audible groan and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. He tossed his jacket onto the coat hanger but missed, his jacket hitting the floor with a wet thud. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the couch, shoving his head into the pillow and groaning again loudly. He heard the bedroom door open, and J.J walked out into the living room.

“Hi baby, I missed you,” J.J said, walking over to where Alex was laying on the couch. “Rough day again…?” Alex nodded and looked up at his lover, trying hard not to tear up. “Aww, baby…” J.J picked Alex up and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. J.J laid himself down next to him and put his arms around Alex, holding the smaller one close to him. Alex sighed against J.J’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and slowly calming down. J.J was quietly soothing Alex with words like, “It’s okay love, I’m here,” “Don't worry, it’ll be alright.” Once all of Alex’s frustration was gone, he looked up at J.J and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you…”

“I love you too prince, more than you could ever know.” J.J lifts Alex’s face and kisses him deeply, gentle and soft yet full of love and need. Alex pulled away slightly, gently biting J.J’s lower lip, then kisses him again with a bit more this time. J.J smiled softly looking at Alex, his bright hazel eyes shining and face slowly turning pink. “Gosh, you’re so precious…” J.J puts his hand on the side of Alex’s face, the younger gently nuzzling against it with a smile. J.J pulls Alex up against him again, and Alex places a soft kiss on the side of his neck. He lays his head on the older’s shoulder and puts his arms around him, very content and happy. “Thank you…” Alex says, looking back up at J.J with slight tears in his eyes. J.J kisses his cheek softly before saying, “No, thank you.” He grabs the covers and pulls them over the two, and they both stay like that all night, safe in each other’s warm, loving embrace.


End file.
